


after the night is done

by akire_yta



Series: companionverse [16]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Companion!Spencer and Brendon, the night after</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the night is done

The night after...well, everything (spaceships and monsters and darkness, oh my, a creepy little voice singsongs in the back of Spencer's head), he's awoken from his sleep by movement. He stills, listening, then relaxes. "Brendon?" he asks, but Brendon's rhythms are as familiar to him now as his own.

Brendon sniffs and Spencer's sitting up in bed. "Hey, hey come here," he croons like he would to a skittish animal. Brendon inches closer, and in the faint moonlight, Spencer can see he's been crying. "Hey, come on."

He opens his arms and Brendon comes willingly, latching on to Spencer with a wiry ferocity. "I get it," Brendon whispers. Spencer frowns and smooths Brendon's hair. "Why you didn't want to tell us. I get it now. It's scary."

Spencer's heart skips a beat. "Brendon..." he begins, but Brendon tugs back just enough to look Spencer in the eye, and his expression stops Spence cold.

"It's scary, but so amazing, you're amazing, and no-one knows, or even really cares. You do so much, put everything on the line. So - thank you, Spencer James Smith. Thank you for saving us."

Spencer pulls Brendon back into a hug, kissing his temple gently. "Any time, Bren," he says softly, and means it. "Any time."


End file.
